Mobile communication systems have been developed to provide communication services while ensuring a user's mobility. Recently, the mobile communication systems have reached a stage capable of providing not only the voice communication services but also the high-speed data communication services.
In recent years, a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system proposed by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) is providing its services in many countries as one of the next-generation mobile communication systems. The LTE system is technology for implementing high-speed packet-based communication having a transfer rate of about 100 Mbps.
To meet the demand for wireless data traffic having increased since deployment of 4G (4th-Generation) communication systems such as the LTE system, efforts have been made to develop an improved 5G (5th-Generation) or pre-5G communication system. Therefore, the 5G or pre-5G communication system is also called a ‘Beyond 4G Network’ or a ‘Post LTE System’.
The 5G communication system is considered to be implemented in higher frequency (mmWave) bands, e.g., 60 GHz bands, so as to accomplish higher data rates. To decrease propagation loss of the radio waves and increase the transmission distance, the beamforming, massive multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO), Full Dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, an analog beam forming, large scale antenna techniques are discussed in 5G communication systems.
In addition, in 5G communication systems, development for system network improvement is under way based on advanced small cells, cloud Radio Access Networks (RANs), ultra-dense networks, device-to-device (D2D) communication, wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, Coordinated Multi-Points (CoMP), reception-end interference cancellation and the like.
In the 5G system, Hybrid FSK and QAM Modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) as an advanced coding modulation (ACM), and filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA) as an advanced access technology have been developed.
Recently, the commercialization of an LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) communication system that has improved its transfer rate by combining a variety of new technologies for the LTE communication system is underway. The most typical one of the technologies to be newly introduced may include Carrier Aggregation (CA). The term ‘carrier aggregation’ as used herein may refer to technology in which one terminal or User Equipment (UE) uses a plurality of forward carriers and a plurality of reverse carriers in transmitting and receiving data, unlike the technology according to the related art in which a UE transmits and receives data using one forward carrier and one reverse carrier.
Currently, however, only the intra-Evolved Node B (ENB) CA is defined in LTE-A. This may result in reducing the applicability of the CA function, thus causing the possible problems that macro cells and pico cells cannot be aggregated especially in a scenario where a plurality of pico cells and one macro cell are operated in an overlapping manner. The pico cell may be referred to as another term such as ‘micro cell’, ‘small cell’ or the like.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.